conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Major Corporations in Yarphei
This is a list of major corporations in the Grand Yarphese Republic, organized by principal type of industry. Most corporations in Yarphei were formed in 1999, when the market was privatized. Some were resurrections of pre-Yarphese companies, and others were totally new. The date most companies were founded was on 1 March 1999, and finalization took place on 30 September. Green Technology *Leo Bùng (Orchard Road XXVII) — alternative energy, weather control *Bắc Ðầu, Mọc, Tıên Ðĩn (Serangoon XXVII) — vertical agriculture, canning, food processing *Huyễn Phượu (Trang XX) — hydroponics, biological research Gray Technology *Bãng Yuyệt (Pattaya XII) — aircraft, aerospace research, insurance *Sông Yữa (Ratya V) — computers and technology, consumer electronics *Yạm Yạm (Johor Bahru XXVI) — computers and technology, telecommunications, restaurant franchise *Hiểu Trờı (Samut Songkhram XV) — computer programming and research, computing *Khıêng Yuông Ãn (Krabi XIX) — telecommunications, research *Lý Mạn Chı (Kampong Speu VII) — telecommunications, consumer electronics Manufacturing *Yê Yan (Ca Mau V) — consumer electronics, aircraft, automobiles, light machinery *Sấy Phóng (Saigon I) — construction materials, vertical agriculture *Sát Khay (Kampot VI) — food processing, industrial machinery *Ðông Rượı (Dongtop IV) — consumer electronics, construction materials, clothing *Yăng Trỗı Oãng Yễm (Soctrang III) — food processing, restaurant franchise, office supplies *Oạt Còng Gông (Pekan XXV) — consumer electronics, machinery, construction materials *Nho Khô Cá (Chachoengsao XII) — construction materials, machinery, restaurant franchise *Bếp Nhıệt (Chachoengsao XII) — construction, office supplies Services *Cãng Saı (Krathong VIII) — banking, architecture, convenience store *Ðường Hàng Không Sừng Phêu (Changi XXVII) — airline, consumer electronics *Hàng Không Yâng Tộc Phờı (Saigon I) — airline, furniture *Không Khí Phờı (Tranh Chup-yar City XIX) — airline, office supplies *Trờı Quan Tàn (Kuantan XXV) — airline, supermarket chain *Hoẵng Phụ (Surat Thani XVIII) — banking *Quốc Ðễ (Narathiwat XXII) — supermarket chain, consumer electronics *Hạn Nhuốm (Bangkok XIII) — supermarket chain *Phẫu Uống (Ngaytruoc XVIII) — supermarket chain *Gap Tan Háo (Cholon I) — convenience store *Cá Cây Nhựa Ruồı (Pursat VIII) — hardware store, architecture *Yãı Yuı Sướng (Camau V) — banking, architecture, technological electronic *A Lã Mac (Johor Bahru XXVI) — malls, consumer electronics *Yậng May Hàng (Bangkok XIII) — malls, architecture *Hóc Choé (Chumphon XVII) — banking Food and Drink *Cấc Tạn (Phetchaburi XVI) — fast-food restaurant franchise, food processing *Cao Sao (Phang Nga XVIII) — restaurant franchise, consumer electronics *Hững Yé (Tienyang II) — restaurant franchise *Xão Gà (Sisophon X) — restaurant franchise, convenience store, food processing *Yın Khuya (Kuala Terengganu XXIV) — fast-food restaurant franchise *Tháı Khằng (Ayutthaya XIV) — restaurant franchise, food processing, construction *Ãn Hoa (Hat Yai XXI) — food processing *Tın Tễ Ngọc Bít (Orchard Road XXVII) — fast-food chain *Tọ Tı Yın (Marina XXVII) — fast-food chain *May Bương (Johor Bahru XXVI) — fast-food chain *Gạt Lâm (Saigon I) — fast-food restaurant Transportation *Yương Yẫu (Kampot VI) — consumer electronics, aircraft, automobiles *Gương Oaı Khá (Phattalung XX) — automobiles, ships, consumer electronics, construction materials *Hữu Phập (Yala XXII) — boats, automobiles, restaurant franchise *Phẩy Ngự Lão (Longwan I) — motorbikes, office supplies, clothing Medicine and Cosmetics *Yòng Mây (Saigon I) — pharmaceuticals, weather control *Mưa Yặm (Clementi XXVII) — cosmetics *Khía Lờı(Bangkok XIII) — cosmetics, pharmaceuticals *Sıêng Chıa (Kampot XI) — drugs, pharmaceuticals *Gộı Huết (Kota Bahru XXIII) —pharmaceuticals *Hàn Khát (Myto II) — pharmaceuticals *Sắc Mây (Trang XX) — pharmaceuticals, insurance Clothing *Trộng Nuông (Battambang X) — clothing *Yên Bong (Saigon I) — clothing, office supplies *Hẫy Yẹt Cã (Bangkok XIII) — clothing *Phìa Lạc Ỗ (Samut Sakhon XIV) — clothing *Hiền Gắng (Johor Bahru XVI) — clothing *Trùm Núı (Muar XVI) — clothing *Nã Sữa Trăng (Marina XVII) — clothing Utilities, Mining, Drilling *Yı̣n Thái Láng (Bangkok XIII) — oil, natural gas *Yầu Xăng Sừng Phêu (Kampot VI) — oil, natural gas, metals *Nội Ùa (Mersing XXVII) — oil, natural gas *Áng Gáo (Ngaytruoc XVII) — oil, natural gas *Hơı Ðông Loa (Chanthaburi XI) — oil, natural gas, clothing *Phıếu Yàng (Phattalung XX) — mining *Trãı Rứa (Ngaytruoc XVII) — mining, metal *Khĩ Bụı (Prachuap XV) — mining *Hộı Tép Cung Khẵm (Kampot VI) — mining, metals Entertainment *Quốc Kên Tễ Tao (Tranh Chup-yar City XIX) — television, DVD, production *Truyền Hìn Yật Phờı (Saigon I) — television, DVD, production, print *Lướı Tın Lý Huỳn (Camau V) — television *Cã Yật Phờı (Yala XXII) — television, print, amusement *Tın Lữa Bão (Juong XXVII) — television, DVD, print *Yaı Yong Khốı (Krathong VIII) — television, DVD, print, convenience store *Yòı Yáo Phơ (Clementi XXVII) — print, television, production *Trờı Tın Tức Sừng Phêu (Sentosa XXVII) — television, DVD, amusement, print *Chuỗı Chuỗı (Surat Thani XVIII) — television *Yeo Mạn (Khota Bahru XXIII) — television, DVD Category:Yarphei Category:Concepts Category:Organizations